


Tripping Over Broken Hearts

by StardomStars



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Franticshipping - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Smut, Oldrivalshipping - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past/Referenced Luckyshipping, Past/Referenced Mangaquestshipping, Preciousmetalshipping - Freeform, Smoking, SpecialShipping - Freeform, Tags May Change, lgbtq character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardomStars/pseuds/StardomStars
Summary: Red is a junior in college, and life seems to be smooth flying so far. He’s got good friends who support him, and has good marks. But what happens when a certain blonde and brunette walk into his life on the same day?Updating when I get the motivation





	Tripping Over Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first serious work, so it will, of course, be a bit rough on the edges. Constructive criticism is welcome.

_Oh how did he get himself into this situation? Here he was, trying to fight the blush off his face, which was near impossible, considering how the shared air was growing warmer with every passing breath. He looked into those eyes, bright and glowing in the dim lighting. Pink lips pursed nervously, looking so kissable at that moment. ___

____

____

“Red? You’re spacing off again.” 

He jolted out of his trance. He’s gotten so caught up in staring at the girl with golden locks bunches into a long ponytail. Red looked up at his teacher, Professor Elm was currently staring at him, clearly waiting for his attention to be directed to him and his lecture. “I’m listening, I promise professor.” He chuckles nervously, clearly hoping that he hadn’t been oblivious to the lesson for too long. It’d be hard to get away with getting Crystal’s notes without an explanation. Professor Elm turned back around, to continue writing the equation on the board.

“Do you think I could borrow your notes again, Crystal?” 

Red walked up to the blue haired girl who was currently seated at a table in the library. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before shutting her textbook. “This better have a good reason, Red.” He scratched the back of his head, before pulling out a chair and having a seat. “Well I got a bit confused when the Professor was writing the equation, so I may have gotten a bit behind.” He set his bag on the table, beginning to pull his notebook out of his bag when Crystal raised her hand to stop him. “Red, this is the fifth time this week. How do I know you’re not just using this as an excuse to use my notes for your homework?” He sighed. He should have known it would have come down to this. “C’mon Kris, you’re the only person I know who has legible handwriting, and you pay attention during class.” She rolled her eyes. “Sorry Red, you’re out of luck.”

“What’s the issue?”

A new, quiet voice spoke behind him. Red turned around, and his heart nearly stopped. It was the same girl from his algebra class. Her sweater was a light baby blue, and she adorned a floral skirt with white tights and slip on shoes. He looked up, and her light brown eyes met his. Red could swear his face was heating up at that moment. “We were just discussing how Red here can’t borrow my notes for the fifth time this week.” Crystal huffed, the girl walked around the table to sit next to Crystal, setting her yellow pastel on the carpet next to the chair. She looked at the girl and then back at Red. “Oh, have you guys met?” He looked at her and shook his head, “Nope. If we did I don’t remember it.” Crystal smirked and then leaned back. “Red, this is Yellow. Yellow, this is Red.” Yellow held her hand out and Red reached to shake it. “It’s good to meet you Red. Don‘t you sit behind me in algebra?” He gulped, averting his gaze to the oak table. “Yeah, kinda odd how we haven’t met before now, huh?” 

She nodded, before turning her attention to Crystal. “So, what were you two arguing about before I came over here?” “I was just telling Red that he couldn’t borrow my notes. It’s the fifth time this week he hasn’t been able to get everything down, and it’s honestly pissing me off.” She finished in a glare in Red’s direction. Yellow shot a glance at Red. “Well since you can’t get notes from Kris, why don’t you borrow mine?” Red’s stomach jolted. “No no no! It’s fine, I’ll be-“ Yellow cut him off with a sharp look, he shut his mouth, flushing and looking away once again. “It’s fine! You can give them back tomorrow!”

She proceeded to hand him a notebook jammed with post-it notes and neon tabs. Red grabbed it and flipped to the notes labeled with today’s date and took a quick look through. It seemed neat enough, and had all the information he needed. He smiled and looked back up at those delicate brown eyes. “Thanks Yellow, I’ll make sure to get them back to you by tomorrow.” The blonde smiled back, and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She walked out of the library, Red stared after her for a while before turning back around to face the table. 

“Looks like somebody’s got eyes for Yellow.” 

He jolted, looking up at Crystal who was now staring at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Yellow? No way! I just met her today!” He stammered, trying to find words to hide the growing blush on his cheeks and ears. “I was just teasing Red. Nothing to worry about.” Sighing with relief, he stood, grabbing the notebook and his bag. “Well, I better get going. I got a bit of homework to do tonight.” Red waved a quick goodbye, before turning and walking towards the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw he had some messages from Gold.

_16:39 ___

____

____

_Golden Bro: Next time ur paying for lunch, ur expensive ___

____

____

_Golden Bro: Also u up 2 hang tonight? ___

____

____

_Reddy: Yea, meet u @ 6 ___

____

____

Just as he was finishing typing he bumped into someone, causing him to drop Yellow’s notes.

“Watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry dude.”

Red grabbed the notebook and looked up. Standing in front of him was a tall brunette, with piercing green eyes. He rolled his eyes before walking around Red, readjusting his grey book bag, which was slung over his shoulder. He continued forward, opening up the door. “Well isn’t he a pleasant person.”


End file.
